An Unexpected Turn of Events
by LadyAnnabethHermioneToriRide
Summary: The New Directions may have seen this happening with other couples, but never did they expect it to happen to this one. Especially no one in the whole school saw what happened after as a possibility. Probably the ones that were most surprised were the two boys themselves. Not to say they mind the surprise. Set in s3 somewhere between Michael and Big Brother. *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my second Glee fic to be posted though I started working on this one sooner so if you are reading All Too Well please be patient with me because I will try and update both stories around the same time and periodically, certainly more so than I have with my other stories, but this week may be kinda hard for me to do that because I have finals as well as many other story ideas fighting for attention in my head. Though summer is coming up soon meaning I will have more free time not only during the day but also longer free time at night so hopefully more will be posted more frequently then and I won't suddenly have writer's block. Anyways sorry I'm ranting, so I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review any and all commentary at the bottom :)**

Puck was the first one in the choir room Friday afternoon and he was glad for that. He wanted the silence to think about somethings that had been on his mind all week. He strummed his guitar to whatever tune came to mind and sang whatever thoughts poured out of his mouth. "Beautiful, can't get you outta my mind. But you got someone else. So I'll just watch from the sidelines. Trouble, that's what momma always said I was. Turns out she was right. Don't know when it started, but it's here to stay now 'cause I don't know how to fix it….." He didn't even notice the class period had gone by until he heard a door being flung open.

Looking up as Kurt raced into the room towards the back corner, Puck could have sworn there was a shine to his cheeks like tear tracks. He started to get up and ask what the normally happy teen was so upset about when other glee members started coming in. He expected Mercedes or Blaine to go speak with him so he sat back down in his chair and continued tuning his guitar.

"Okay guys, today we're going to…." Mr. Schue started to say when Blaine cut him off by standing.

"Mr. Schue I have something I'd like to sing if that's alright with you." Everyone looked at Blaine confused except Puck. He turned his head from the front where Blaine had been sitting to the back corner where Kurt still sat alone, his legs crossed, steel-faced, and starring at the wall. Confused, Puck looked back at the front right as Blaine prepared to sing.

 **(Blaine)**

 _Since you been gone_

 _I feel my life slipping away_

 _I look to the sky_

 _And everything is turnin' grey_

 _All I made was one mistake_

 _How much more will I have to pay_

 _Why can't you think it over_

 _Why can't you forget about the past_

 _When love makes this sound baby_

 _A heart needs a second chance_

 _Don't put me down babe_

 _Can't you see I love you_

 _Since you've been gone I've been in a trance_

 _This heart needs a second chance_

 _Don't say it's over I just can't say goodbye_

 _So this is love_

 _Standing in the pouring rain_

 _I fooled on you_

 _But she never meant a thing_

 _And I know I ain't got no right_

 _To ask you to sympathize_

 _But why can't you think it over_

 _Why can't you forget about the past_

 _When love makes this sound baby_

 _A heart needs a second chance_

 _Don't put me down baby_

 _Can't you see I love you_

 _Since you been gone I've been in a trance_

 _This heart needs a second chance_

 _Don't say it's over I just can't say goodbye_

 _I never loved her_

 _I never needed her_

 _She was willing and that's all there is to say_

 _Don't forsake me_

 _Please don't leave me now_

 _A heart needs a second chance_

 _Yeahhhhhh you've been gone and I've been in a trance_

 _This heart needs a second chance_

 _Don't say it's over I just can't say goodbye_

 _Please forgive me and forget it_

 _I was wrong and I admit it_

 _Why can't we talk it over_

 _Why can't we forget about, forget about the past_

 _(A heart needs a second chance)_

 _When love makes this sound baby_

 _(A heart needs a second chance)_

 _Don't put me down babe_

 _You've been gone I've been in a trance_

 _This heart needs a second chance_

 _Don't say it's over I just can't say goodbye_

 _(A heart needs a second chance)_

 _When love makes this sound babe_

 _(A heart needs a second chance)_

 _(A heart needs a second chance)_

 _When love makes this sound baby_

 _(A heart needs a second chance)_

When the song ended Blaine looked to the back corner at Kurt sadly before sitting back in his seat. Everyone whispered to each other slightly confused but mostly Puck noticed everyone was hyped up from the energy and passion in Blaine's song. Mr. Schuester stood and congratulated Blaine on his performance then continued his lesson. Puck only heard part of it though, as he spent most of the rest of class looking between Kurt and Blaine, trying to piece together a very confusing puzzle.

* * *

Puck sat watching as everyone grabbed their bags to leave for the day still chattering about Blaine's "amazing voice" that "sang the song so beautifully". As Mike and Artie pulled Blaine from the room congratulating him on his song and asking his advice on how to find a song like that to sing to their girlfriends, he chanced one last glance over his shoulder at Kurt. Puck looked over to the other side of the room to see said fashion-lover still sitting, stone-still, steely-faced, and near tears in his little back corner of the seats away from everyone, not looking anywhere but forward.

Puck stood, hands in his pockets, and walked through the stairs, walking over to Kurt, straddling the seat right in front of him with his arms crossed along the top of the seat's back. A couple of minutes passed as one sat patiently waiting, while the other sat oblivious as he tried so hard to keep the emotions bubbling and boiling inside of him from breaking loose. When Puck set a comforting hand on Kurt's knee, he jumped and looked to Noah in surprise.

"S'alright, I'm not gonna hurt you or anything like that. I'm also not gonna ask if you're okay, or what's wrong because it's stupidly obvious you're not alright, and what's wrong is Blaine." Puck paused a moment to watch his teammate's face twist in pain and confusion. "Instead I'm going to ask what that fucker did, and how I can help you make it better."

Kurt sat a moment with his eyes squeezed shut to get himself under control before opening them in a confused look to Puck. As he opened his mouth to ask why, Puck held up a hand to continue. "Look I know everyone's opinion of me. They all think I'm some Lima-loser, dumbass, screw-up, man-whore who doesn't care about or pay attention to anyone but himself, but it's not really me. Well maybe the man-whore part, but that's not the point." Puck did a little dance in his head as Kurt gave him a small smile at his words.

"I'm not good at school. I don't know what the square root of a 100 is but…"

"10," Kurt said quietly showing just a hint of a smirk. Puck smiled more and responded with an exasperated, "Of course you know that off the top of your head," giving a small smirk to show his exasperation was just teasing. "Anyways, I'm smart enough and observe enough to know when Hobbit has done something really stupid. I pay attention every day when you two walk in together holding hands and acting all 'lovey-dovey' with each other. I notice every time he sings, which is a lot and mostly to you, you gush about it for the rest of Glee. And I notice that you two always leave together the same way you came in."

"You know what else I've noticed. Since being with Blaine you've been happier and slightly more confident. You're always right up front, and though you still don't sing by yourself as much you definitely sing and dance more. But you know what I saw today? You reverting back to the Kurt that didn't think he was worth anyone's time, and hid in the back hoping not to be noticed. You were the first one in the room looking like you wanted to be anywhere but in Glee as you practically ran to this back corner. Blaine sang to you, sounding like he was apologizing for something might I add, and you just starred at the wall looking like you weren't hearing a word of what he was singing to you. To be perfectly frank, the entire Glee it seemed like you weren't listening to anything anyone was saying. I also observed that the lesson for next week Mr. Schue gave us ahead of time," Noah pointed to the board which had 'forgiveness' written on it in big black letters, "seems like something you and your whole non-violent attitude would be all over and jumping to get to work on. Yet, you sat here the same way you'd been the whole class until everyone was gone and then still didn't notice everyone was gone or that I was still here. So what happened, Porcelain?" Kurt cringed slightly and Noah smiled apologetically and in reassurance.

"Please don't call me that," Kurt whispered giving Puck a sad look. "The only reason I don't mind Coach Sylvester calling me that is because she has to have a nickname for everyone and it was better than 'Lady'. If you must have a nickname for me, please nothing feminine. I might be more flamboyant, but I still define myself as a man, and I….I hate when people don't see that; when they make me more of a freak than I already am in this town." Kurt looked ready to cry again and Noah jumped out of his seat, moving to the one next to Kurt. He wrapped his right arm around Kurt's slightly shaking shoulders and took his hands in his other.

"Kurt you're not a freak. So some ignorant idiots in Loserville Lima can't comprehend the amazingness that is you. That doesn't make you a freak. Even if you did decide you wanted to be a female, you still would be so much more amazing than anyone I've ever met. I'm sorry everyone, including me, has done this to you. I didn't know it bothered you so much, but why don't you tell coach if you don't like it. If it's bothering you and making you feel this way it's bullying. You know how much coach hates that kind of bullying."

Kurt shook his head. "No, it's not that with coach. With everyone else it hurts, but with coach having been on the cheerios, even for as short a time as I was, I'm still close to her and I know it's just her way of showing she cares. Especially after the whole thing last year when she was principle and I told her that I didn't like her calling me 'Lady'. She still gave me a choice of pretty feminine nicknames, but she gave me a choice and actually seemed truly sorry for having bullied me that way." Without even thinking about it, Noah put his left hand under the pale boy's chin gently lifting his head to look at the football player.

"What did Blaine do, Prince?" Kurt gave a small attempt at a smile at the nickname.

"Apparently one day while we were in school and Blaine was in the hospital, Sebastian went by and told Blaine 'the slushie was just a stupid prank gone wrong' and that, 'it wasn't supposed to hit anyone. The rock salt was supposed to weigh it down so no one would get hit'. He told him they, 'just wanted to scare us' and he was 'so sorry' Blaine got hurt." Noah subconsciously rubbed Kurt's back between his shoulder blades as he got angrier and angrier with every word. "Blaine believed his story, started talking to him again, and around a month ago….it would seem Sebastian kissed Blaine….and Blaine kissed him back."

As Kurt finally broke down crying Noah hugged him to his chest both arms wrapping around the lithe waist. Noah softly rocked the thin form in his arms as he shook with sobs. When Noah felt Kurt's hands cling to his shirt he got an idea and acted on it before thinking.

Making sure his right arm was securely wrapped around Kurt's waist Puck moved his left arm under Kurt's knees and lifted the slim teen up into his lap. At the feeling of being lifted Kurt gave a quiet squeak, and looked to Noah who simply gave a tiny smile.

"Sorry if I startled you, I just thought you'd be more comfortable." Kurt nodded small and slowly leaned into Puck's chest, one hand wrapping around his waist and the other resting on his shoulder. Puck held Kurt in his lap, one arm wrapped tightly around the tiny waist and the other going back and forth between rubbing circles between his shoulder blades and running through his blonde-brown hair until he heard the quiet mumbles into his shirt.

"Why did Blaine do it? Am I not desirable enough? What is so wrong with me that not even anyone in a gay bar wants me?" Puck frowned and gently lifted Kurt's head to look at him.

"First, Blaine's an idiot that's why he did it. Second, you are perfectly desirable. Anyone who can't see that is blind. Third, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. It's these close-minded, idiot people that have something wrong with them. I know this hurts, but you'll get through it. You've been through hell and come out with the same amazingly strong, kind, caring, smart, forgiving Ice King you've always been. You may not feel like it now, but find something to smile about and you will." Puck paused a moment and took a deep breath before continuing. "I've never been cheated on, but I've been through pain similar. My old man left my family when I was 13. Not long after my mom became a bit of a drunk. I know it's not the same as being cheated on, but….being abandoned by your own father when you're only a kid with no understanding of why…and then having your mom either ignore you or criticize everything you do after….it hurt a lot, and it fucked me up pretty bad." Puck didn't know why he was telling Kurt these things; he just couldn't seem to stop himself. It was almost as if he needed to say them. "Everyone hurts at some point, Kurt. I know you'll make it through this pain and come out better than ever cause you're like….what's that bird that could burst into flames burned to ash then grew back stronger from the ashes?"

Kurt looked at Noah for a moment thinking then smiled as he replied, "a phoenix?"

Noah grinned wide and nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, a phoenix that's it. I know you'll make it through this pain and come out better than ever cause you're like a phoenix! When you're performing you're at your happiest and it's like you're on fire. Now you're sad and it's like the phoenix has burned in a pile of ash, but when you get past it and are happy again it'll be like the phoenix has been reborn from his ashes….hey that's my new nickname for you. Prince Phoenix!"

Kurt laughed at this, genuinely laughed which made Noah smile, and smiled up at him. "Thank you for what you said. I….it's really nice of you to say. Though I think we can just stick with one at a time for the nicknames," Noah laughed softly and nodded.

"Yeah probably and you're welcome by the way, but it's not really anything to thank me for. It's just the truth." As they were talking Puck's hand was subconsciously running through Kurt's hair playing with the shorter ones on the top of his neck and sending a shiver down Kurt's spine.

Kurt starred into the eyes of Puck searching for any kind of answer to why he was saying and doing these things. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate them, because he really did. It was just that he had never been on the receiving end of such kindness and caring from the muscular football star. To be completely honest he wasn't sure the Noah had shown anyone except Beth this level of kindness and caring.

"Hey you know what we're going to do?" Kurt shook his head still starring in wonder. "We are going to go to my truck, I'm gonna drive us to the convenience store where you are gonna pick out whatever it is that you're craving or you want for comfort whether it be the most chocolatey ice cream you've ever tasted or a new issue of Vogue," Kurt looked in shock that he knew what Vogue was, "I'll buy it, we'll drive to your house, pack a bag, then you and I are gonna spend the weekend together doing whatever you want whenever you want. I mean, if you want to spend the weekend with me. I just started saying stuff, but….." Noah added at Kurt's surprised look; however, he stopped when Kurt took his hand in his small, pale one.

"I would like that…..a lot actually." Kurt nodded giving a miniscule, albeit purely happy, smile. "Most of my surprise is the mention of Vogue from you," Kurt added making Noah scoff.

"I told you I pay attention. I may not know a lot about Vogue, but I know it's some fashion magazine you like." Kurt laughed slightly and smiled in amusement. Noah grinned more and carefully removed Kurt from his lap before standing then held out his arm for them to link.

Kurt glanced at the outstretched arm hesitantly. "Would you….well….when I'm sad I...it is kinda stupid but…." Noah sighed and turned to face Kurt putting one hand on his slightly shaking shoulder and the other under his chin making his head lift to look him in the eyes.

"Whatever it is, you can tell or ask me. None of this beating-around-the-bush crap, alright?" Kurt nodded and Noah smiled continuing, "So what is it you want me to do?"

"When I get upset in any way I get a little childish. Specifically when I'm sad I like when someone will….carry me….Would you maybe carry me on your back out to your truck?" Kurt blushed and looked down at the ground, and Noah thought it was cute the way just a simple question could make a bright pink bloom across Kurt's porcelain pale cheeks to his neck and the way he shyly looked at the ground as if he expected the worst response from Noah all the time.

Noah smiled and nodded as he questioned, "What like a piggy-back ride?" Kurt nodded just enough for Noah to make out that his head had moved but no more. "Course, Prince." Kurt looked up surprise etched across his features and Noah smiled more. "Before you ask, yes I really will. So come on," Noah turned and stepped down a level bending just slightly and waited for Kurt to jump on his back.

Kurt took a deep breath before lightly grabbing Noah's shoulders and gingerly jumping on his back. As soon as his thighs gripped the tan waist, calloused hands gripped the back of his knees making him squeak softly before he settled comfortably against the strong back. Noah laughed faintly at the sound as he stepped down from the stands and walked out of the choir room toward the parking lot.

As they moved through the hall Kurt smiled lightly and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Noah's neck. When they got to the truck Kurt was peacefully dozing on Noah's back, and he smiled at Kurt's steady breathing and amicable smile. He opened the passenger door and smoothly eased the sleeping teen into the seat without waking him. Noah quickly ran to the driver's side and started the truck backing out of the parking lot driving the short distance to the nearest convenience store.

Kurt dozed the whole ride, and Noah couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face as he watched him from the corner of his eye. A couple times he was almost afraid he'd woken his friend as they hit a tiny bump in the road and Kurt mewled rubbing the side of his face like a cat. But he kept sleeping and Noah smiled watching him from the corner of his eye loving the adorable cat-like movements he kept making.

 **Noah's POV! (yes it suddenly switched POV, I will explain at the bottom)  
**

In the silence of the drive I thought about some of the things I'd said and done to Kurt back in the choir room. I hadn't even thought about what I was doing when I put my arm around him, or when I put him in my lap, but god did it feel just so right to have him there. He's so petite and he just curled into my lap so perfectly. I especially hadn't meant to tell him all those things I'd said, most of them anyways. Some of the compliments I'd wanted him to hear to make him feel better since Blaine made him feel like crap, but some of the other compliments I hadn't even realized I'd said out loud.

You'd think the shock and confusion on his face whenever I did compliment him would have made me shut up though, but no. I couldn't help it. Even shocked and confused expression were better than the sad looks he was giving most of the time. Seeing him so broken just killed me. I wanted to do everything I could to see him smile again, even if that meant going to jail for killing the rat bastard Hobbit.

"'Mm, Noah," I heard Kurt's sleep filled voice from my right and looked over at his half-lidded eyes.

"Hey, Prince, you sleep well?" I smiled as he smiled sleepily and nodded.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. I always get really exhausted when I cry like..." I looked over to see why he'd cut himself off and noticed a light pink on his cheeks. Again without even thinking about it, I reached over and put my hand on his knee smiling.

"'S'alright, you look like you needed the sleep. We've still got a bit to drive if you want to go back to sleep for a little while. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes almost like a small child would do when tired.

"No, I'm okay now, but thank you though." There was a pause in his voice and face like he wanted to ask me something but didn't know how, so I sat quietly and waited. "Noah?"

"Hmm?"

"Why...Why did you say all those things you did back in the choir room? All those compliments you kept giving me." I shrugged looking out at the road.

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean…I guess I just wanted to make you feel better. I hated the...broken, defeated look you had and wanted to do or say anything I possibly could to make it go away. Not to say that the things I said aren't true, because they are it's just...I've thought those things about you for a while but never had an urge or felt I needed to tell you. Today you barely seemed to believe you could be worth anything and I felt that urge and need to make you see how truly special and beautiful you are." As I pulled into a parking space and turned off my truck I turned to face Kurt seeing his eyes wide in confusion, surprise, and a meager bit of happiness lurking in the back of his glasz eyes.

We just sat there watching each other for several moments until the beeping of his phone finally pulled us out of the trance. After he answered whoever had texted him he turned and got out of the truck waiting on the sidewalk for me to go into the store. Only after he got up did I realize I'd still had my hand on his knee, and he let me.

 **Okay guys so that was the first chapter. Definitely long and for once I'm actually kinda proud of it so I hope you enjoyed it as well. First, the song Blaine sang was Second Chance by 38 Special. Second, where it suddenly switches POV near the end. I tried at first to write what I wanted to say there in third person like the rest of the chapter was but I just could not figure out how to word it for the life of me, so I typed it in first and then was going to go back and edit it to be in third after I had finished. However, once I'd finished and read through it all I decided I liked it better that way so I'm going to try and end every chapter with a character's first person side of the story on their thoughts of the rest of the chapter. For example, the next chapter will be a lot about the weekend at Puck's house so I'll end it with probably Kurt's thoughts and feelings on everything that happens during that time period.**

 **Now that that's all explained and done with I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and will try and get the second chapter up for you all within the next week or two and definitely will have the next of All Too Well up in that time. Thank you for reading and Please review. Your comments and criticisms are greatly appreciated and enjoyed.**

 **~LadyAnnabethHermioneToriRide**


	2. Chapter 2 (Finally!)

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to get this chapter to you and sorry it's not as long as I initially said it would be. Life happened and got in the way of my writing and then I felt bad for taking so long to post so I just gave it what I hope is a good chapter ending that could lead into the next chapter fairly well so you could have it sooner. And I have plans for working on the next chapter already planned so no promises but hopefully it will be posted sooner than this one. I will try and have the whole weekend in the next chapter so we can get to the really good stuff faster but if ideas change (like they frequently do with me) or I start taking to long (again a frequent thing with me) then I will have each day in a separate chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Do you really think if I owned Glee I'd be writing this here and not for the actual show? Come on now.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Noah followed Kurt out of the truck into the store putting an arm around his shoulders when he reached his side. Kurt cautiously wrapped an arm around Noah's waist in return and smiled when there was only a smile given him in response. Together they walked into the convenience store and Noah grabbed a basket as he led Kurt back to the freezer aisle.

"Well, I never really see you eat anything except salad and chicken or some other kind of healthy shit so do you actually like ice cream or chocolatey stuff?" Kurt nodded his head and gave a small laugh looking up at Noah through his eyelashes. Which Noah was absolutely not thinking about how cute that look was to him. Absolutely no thought of the sort going through his head.

"I do, to a small extent. I'm not a huge fan of ice cream unless I'm sad, but I actually love popsicles." Noah snorted at that and Kurt raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"Sorry, it's just...when you said you loved popsicles, I had a thought of….I wondered if you liked to give blow…." Kurt knew where that sentence was headed and Noah trailed off seeing Kurt's mortified and irritated look. He knew it was a bad move as soon as he did it, but the mortified blush in Kurt's cheeks just made Noah laugh more. Blushing even darker Kurt pulled his arm away from Noah's waist and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hey come here," Noah pulled himself together and moved his arms to wrap around Kurt's waist loosely hugging him to his chest. "Most of my thoughts are sex driven, I don't even do it intentionally it's just what pops in my head. I could make kittens sound dirty…well, actually that's easy even the Puckheads have managed to do it. Bad example, but you get my point. I'm sorry okay? Do you want to get some popsicles? I will try very hard not to make them seem obscene anymore."

Kurt nodded carefully uncrossing his arms and wrapping them around Noah's torso to hug him back. "Yes, I think some popsicles would be nice." Kurt slowly pulled out of the comforting embrace and Noah pulled back as well, but he did keep an arm around Kurt's waist to keep some of that comfort there.

"You got a favorite flavor?" Noah asked and Kurt nodded as he moved forward to grab a box of assorted fruit flavors. He placed the box into the basket in Noah's hand before stepping back to his side where Noah placed his arm back around the slender male's waist. "Sounds good, maybe some ice cream?" Kurt nodded and the pair walked the short distance to the ice cream selection. "See a flavor or flavors you want?" Kurt mulled it over then looked up at Noah shaking his head.

"You pick," Kurt answered and Noah nodded looking over the choices before stepping up to the freezer doors picking up an ice cream he had loved since he was a kid as well as a couple more he liked that he thought Kurt might enjoy.

Spinning back around he showed his selections to Kurt. "Rocky Road, Cherry Garcia, and just plain chocolate sound good to you?" Kurt nodded and Noah put the three in the basket on his arm. "Alright so we got that, anything else?" he asked slipping his arm back around Kurt's waist. Just as Kurt opened his mouth to answer a holler came from behind them.

"How 'bout your dick back, Puckerman, 'cause obviously Hummel cut it off of you." The two turned to see Azimio, Rick, and some of the other jocks surrounding them.

"No need to concern yourself with the well-being of my dick, Adams. Puckzilla is all good and well right here." With that Noah moved the hand not on Kurt's waist down to grab at his crotch proudly. Kurt's eyes widened at the display then turned his head away blushing.

"Don't be flaunting your gay ass dick in our faces. We don't want to catch your gay," Azimio almost flinched at Puck's actions.

"Yeah, we just came to see if it was true," Rick threw in lamely. Noah would have said more but he closed his mouth at a hand on his arm tugging slightly. He looked down at Kurt but before he could ask what was wrong he heard Azimio chip in again.

"What happened to you, Puckerman? Your favorite pass time, besides seeing how many girl's numbers you could pick up in one afternoon, used to be throwing the fairy in the dumpster with us. Now suddenly you're the queer's boyfriend? What the hell man?" Noah growled at Azimio and went to step towards him when Kurt stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Just ignore the Neanderthals. They're not worth our time." Kurt's pleading eyes pulled a nod from Noah as they both turned to continue their shopping. Puck did still give the jocks the finger as they started to walk away. They got about halfway down the aisle when both stopped dead in their tracks.

"Oh it's worse than we thought, Nelson. Hummel not only cut Puckerman's balls off; the fags got him on a leash now too." Kurt flinched at the crash as the basket in Noah's hands dropped to the ground. He turned and raised a hand to try and calm Noah before shrinking at the raw anger in his eyes.

"Don't you dare..." Noah turned and stepped towards the jocks, all of them taking a step back in fear.

"Noah, stop." Kurt's small voice was almost unheard over the roar of anger in Noah's ears, but it was heard just enough to make his head turn to look at the small teen staring at him pleadingly. One look and Noah softened turning and putting a hand on Kurt's arm to calm him. "Don't fight them with fists. That'll only exacerbate them. Show them you're better. Fight them with words. Confuse the hell out of them." With that Kurt gave a small smirk of encouragement and Noah nodded smirking back.

"Alright listen here you...Neanderthals," Noah smirked at the word knowing it was Kurt's favorite to describe the jocks. "First off, I never bullied anyone because of their sexuality and I especially never enjoyed it. That was all you. When I bullied someone it was all about status. Is that selfish of me? Hell yeah. Do I regret it a little? Now that I've gotten to know some of the losers yeah I do. But that's all it was about. It would be kinda hypocritical of me to bully anyone for their sexual interest being something other than straight." Noah grinned wide at the confused looks he received from all the jocks suddenly watching him with new-found interest. "That's right boys, your resident badass, womanizer is not and never has been straight. I'm bisexual, always have been. Knowing it would get me trouble I didn't want, I downplayed my interest in males, but it's always been there. Which proves my next point, that you can't 'catch the gay'. It's not a fucking disease. If you're gay, bisexual, transgender, or whatever else, you're born that way the same way others are born straight. Even if it was some disease you could catch, you'd all have it by now with how much you hang around Kurt touching him and getting into his personal space for your supposed bullying. If you ask me I'd think you guys all did it 'cause you're jealous of him and want him just like Karofsky did." As their looks of confusion turned into anger and fear that Puck was right, Noah smirked even more stepping right into their faces. "You're right, I used to bully Kurt and a lot of others most of which are in Glee, but you know what. They've all allowed me into the circle and allowed me to prove myself to them and forgiven me for the things I fucked up in the past. Should they forgive me? Probably not, but have they? Hell yeah. They've forgiven me and made me better. I care for those dudes. They're more of a team than we ever were." For the last line of his speech Puck got right up in Azimio and Rick's faces jabbing his fingers in their chests with each word. "So don't you _**ever**_ call Kurt _**anything**_ like that again. Don't touch him or anyone else in Glee _**ever again**_ or so help me if I don't bash your faces in the minute I lay eyes on you. Am I understood?" A dozen wide-eyes stared at Puck in shock and fear. "I said, am I understood?!" he asked more forcefully and all the heads those eyes connected to nodded fast in fear before scampering out of the store.

Noah continued to stand there breathing still heavy as the last remnants of his anger coursed through his veins until a quiet tinkling of laughter rang in his ears from behind him. He turned to see Kurt with one hand over his mouth trying to suppress the laughter wanting to bubble out of him. At first Noah just stared surprised at his laughter before coming to stand at his side and letting his own laughter escape his lips. "Wow that was even more of a rush than bullying used to be. Still not as good as singing, but damn did that feel good." Noah grinned at Kurt who gave a shy smile back.

"Noah...what you said to them...about you being bisexual...was it true?" Noah looked at him a moment not sure what he was talking about. When he remembered everything he'd said he responded.

"Oh, I guess I did say that. Huh, hadn't meant to reveal that. Oh well, yeah it's true. I uh…I've actually been with a guy before. Only once over the summer before freshman year but I really enjoyed it." Kurt stared at him thoughtfully as he talked thinking about what all Puck had said. He'd never really thought being bisexual was something real, only something gay and lesbian people told themselves and their parents so they could pretend there was a hope they would date a girl/boy in the future, but he didn't want to argue it when Puck was being so shockingly nice to him. "Anyways, you didn't get a chance to answer if there was anything else you wanted?" Kurt shook himself out of his thoughts at Noah's voice and smiled shyly at him.

"Could we get some stuff to go on the ice cream?" Noah smiled at Kurt's shy smile and nodded making the latter bounce on the balls of his feet happily. Noah laughed softly wrapping his arm back in its apparent new favorite spot around Kurt's waist.

"So what kind of toppings are we looking for? Anything specific or just the usual sprinkles and chocolate sauce?" Kurt thought a moment then gave an almost devious smile.

"How 'bout something crazy," Kurt asked ginning more and Noah tried not to stare for longer than was appropriate before he nodded asking what. "Maybe some mini marshmallows and M&M's," and Noah laughed at the combination as he nodded.

"If that's what you want then it sounds good to me." They made their way through the different aisles grabbing a big bag of M&M's and another big bag of marshmallows. Kurt started to go for the check-out line when Noah stopped grabbing a large bottle of chocolate sauce saying, "No get-over-a-breakup sundae is complete without drowning it in chocolate sauce," at Kurt's questioning look. He smiled and laughed nodding as they once again headed towards the line.

When it was their turn to checkout Kurt reached for his wallet but Puck stopped him. "What are you doing? I told you I was paying for this as my treat." Kurt hesitated before relenting and leaving his wallet in his pocket. Puck paid for their purchases and the pair headed back out to Puck's truck.

 **(Kurt's POV)**

When Puck held the door of his truck open for me it, among everything else that had happened in the choir room on, shocked me. Puck thought I was amazing and beautiful? He'd been thinking about me before? He was bi? What the hell? Seriously when did all these things happen?

I've never actually thought being bisexual was something real before, but...maybe for Puck it is. It would certainly fit his reputation of sleeping with anything that moved and had a hot body. Wait...Did he say he'd been with a guy before? "Noah?" He glanced at me from the corner of his eye as we drove to my house. "You said earlier that you've been with another guy before?" He nodded so I continued at his questioning look. "What umm...would you tell me about it?" I saw him tense in his seat as he pointedly looked forward. I was about to apologize for asking and tell him he didn't have to answer when he sighed and started to talk.

"The summer before freshman year my mom sent me to this summer camp for 'troubled kids'. The first night I couldn't sleep 'cause my roommates were obnoxious and loud so I climbed up to the roof. Sometime after I was sitting up there this guy Dylan came up and we started talking. He was pretty much the only guy there I could get along with. After the first couple nights of that we just had this unspoken agreement that that was our space every night." I watched the small smile spread on his face as he spoke. He seemed almost happy talking about this. "One night while we were up there we...he asked me if I'd ever thought about what it would be like kissing a guy. We talked about it some and then he asked if I wanted to try it." He smiled more and I could tell he was losing himself in his memory, so I sat in silence until he came back to the present. "We kissed and kissed again...and then did more than just kissing. It was great and, like meeting up there at night, it was pretty much unspoken agreement that instead of just talking and sleeping up there we'd snuggle, and kiss, and do…other things. We never really said anything about it but we pretty much started dating after that first kiss." I watched his smile quickly fade and his back tense. He was silent for a long time and I tried to wait for him like I had before but I started to wonder if he had forgotten I was there.

"Noah? Did something happen?" I asked reaching over and taking his hand gently in mine. He squeezed my hand slightly and smiled sadly before moving his hand back to the steering wheel.

"We texted and called each other all the time after the summer when we started freshman year. While I was quickly building my badass reputation up, he umm….he was quieter. He actually was a bit like you, except without such a strong love of fashion. He wore some interesting clothes though. He got bullied by some older guys at his school for the clothes he wore, and one day when they caught him texting something to me they ummm...they ganged up on him." I saw Noah take a couple deep breaths as I watched intently having a feeling I knew where this was going. "He ended up in the hospital in a coma. He had a punctured lung, several fractured ribs, a shattered knee cap, a broken leg, broken arm, concussion, and lots and lots of bruising."

My heart clenched hearing the story and seeing Noah's eyes quietly release a few tears. Puck never cried for anything. Without even thinking about it my hand reached out to brush the tears away like he had done for me just a few hours ago. He shook his head and wiped them away himself looking back at me, a protective mask of indifference on his face.

"He was asleep for almost a month, and when he finally woke up he barely talked to me anymore. When he did talk to me he gave short answers and always seemed depressed. Then one day about two weeks after he'd woken up I got a call from his cell, but when I answered it was his parents. They told me..." This time he just let the silent tears roll down his face and when I reached across and took his hand he gave mine a gentle squeeze. "They told me he..." He took a deep breath and gave my hand another slightly stronger squeeze before finishing, "he had killed himself in the middle of the night with the small pocket knife I'd given him after he woke up to protect himself if the bullies ever tried anything that bad again.

"You remember the first time I gave you a swirly?" he asked a hint of regret in his voice and the brief look he gave me and I nodded. "Most of my bullying at the point was out of anger and just…trying not to let myself fall into depression but that...the guys had an attack planned. They were going to try 'beating the gay out of you' as they said. At first I tried to object and they called me a pussy, so I went along with it trying to not play to much a part but when we cornered you on the bathroom...I saw Dylan in you and I couldn't do it so I thought quick and gave you a swirly instead to distract them from their original plan." I couldn't help the small gasp at that new information as a small smile formed on my face.

"Thank you for saving me from that. I suddenly have a new appreciation for all those swirlies." He laughed lightly at that and smiled at me which I was grateful for.

"After that I never let them make any plans like that, and anytime I heard plans being made without me a made sure the victim of their plans knew it was coming and could avoid it, or a teacher knew to be in the vicinity at that time." I smiled as a new thought came to mind.

"So you've been the silent, undercover hero for a while, like Batman." He smiled and laughed again at that nodding slightly.

"Yeah I guess." He smiled suddenly and I looked at him confused. "I am the night," he said in as deep a voice as he could get and I laughed as he continued talking in that voice. "No bully will defeat my vengeance. I live in shadows. I am darkness. I am the night. I'm Batman!" I couldn't stop laughing so hard I was almost doubled over in my seat and my eyes started to water from the effort to breathe as he pulled into my driveway. He smiled and rubbed my back as I coughed and tried to get myself under control. "You okay there? Still breathing?" I nodded and smiled not trusting myself to talk for fear of more coughing. He laughed at me shortly as he got out of the truck and moved round to my door, opening it and taking my hand as I stepped out.

"Come on, let's get inside and pack your stuff so we can get to my house before that ice cream and stuff melts." I nodded and smiled when his arm went around my waist as we walked up the path and into my house. This afternoons been strange but I think I might just be starting to like it, and Noah too.

* * *

 **So yeah there's the trip to the store and getting to his house. It would wonderful to hear what you thought about it in a review that I will get around to responding to sometime in the next year XD**

 **Reviews are lovely!**


	3. ): NOT A CHAPTER :(

Hey Everyone. Sorry I've been gone for so long. I am working on the next chapter but it's not really coming together quite right and every time I try to add to it I end up deleting a lot and some of what was already there because I'm just not happy with it so not much progress is currently being made. To be honest I have kinda lost my inspiration and drive for this story for the time being. I'll never abandon it completely because I still have a lot I want to do it's just most of what I have not being block is at least three chapters ahead of where the story currently is. For the time being I'm going to focus on my other story All Too Well then maybe right one or two other short things that are being really pushy and hogging the attention of my brain while I try to get this story to come out of hiding. My goal is to be back at this story and the next three or four chapters ready to post before thanksgiving, but I can't guarantee my brain and/or my motivation will corporate.

Thank you to those of you sticking with me and my sincere apologies for making you wait for eternities.


End file.
